


В чужом теле

by Taiyo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiyo/pseuds/Taiyo
Summary: Во время путешествия по Гранд Лайн Зоро и Санджи поменялись телами. Проходит несколько дней, а возможности поменяться обратно парням пока не представилось, помимо этого желаний тела никто не отменял.. И вся неувязка в том, что Зоро никогда не был снизу.. Перед Маримо встает дилемма, или пустить кока сверху, или..





	1. Часть 1. О сигаретах.

**Author's Note:**

> Первая работа в фандоме и вторая в принципе ^^
> 
> Авторский арт к фику - http://th01.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/f/2012/295/1/d/in_other_body_by_taiyohisakawa-d5ikl87.png

– Эй, Маримо! Даже не думай об этом! – Санджи стоял у люка, служившего входом в воронье гнездо, и мрачно взирал на не менее мрачного мечника, сосредоточенно разглядывающего стену со спортивными принадлежностями.

Зоро даже не обернулся на грубый оклик, только лишь невнятно пробормотал себе под нос что-то отдаленно напоминающее «чертов кок». Надо было Завитушке подняться именно в этот момент? Специально он, что ли время подгадывал? Старпом продолжал буравить стеллаж взглядом, пытаясь до последнего игнорировать чужое присутствие. 

Повар же успел пройти вглубь помещения, поставил поднос с онигири и кружкой горячего зеленого чая на диванчик и вновь развернулся к мечнику, гордо расправив плечи, вскинув голову и сунув руки в карманы штанов.

– Ты слышал, Зоро? Даже не думай о своих кошмарных железяках пока ты в моем теле!

– Тебя я спрошу об этом в последнюю очередь, Завитушка! Мне не нужно твое разрешение для того, чтобы потренироваться! – с вызовом ответил раздраженный старпом и, отвернувшись от снарядов, уставился на кока единственным видным из-под светлой челки голубым глазом. 

– Не забывайся, Газон! Или в противном случае мне придется надрать тебе задницу!

– В данный момент, газон у нас изображаешь ты! – усмехнулся Ророноа и многозначительно покосился на зеленые волосы накама. – Как бы то ни было, чего приперся, а, Мишенька?

Санджи сложил руки на груди. Сейчас он с превеликим удовольствием сделал бы глубокую затяжку, со смаком выдохнул сигаретный дым и врезал одной прямоходящей водоросли (тот факт, что в данный момент на роль водоросли больше подходил он сам, был благополучно забыт), но, к сожалению, это было совершенно не осуществимо. 

 

_После завтрака, Санджи хмуро убирал со стола опустевшие тарелки. Все накама, бормоча благодарности, спешно ретировались из кухни. Все утро он был сам не свой, и команда понимавшая его состояние (Зоро был на удивление спокоен), не приставала с расспросами, советами и сочувствием. Даже Луффи помалкивал, хотя причина этого скорее крылась в огромной шишке, полученной от соприкосновения его макушки с кулачком рыжей навигаторши._

_За столом оставался лишь светловолосый парень, но кок мужественно его игнорировал. У него не было желания, что-либо обсуждать, он был подавлен, растерян, не знал что делать, и как теперь себя вести с мечником. Но присутствие этой прямоходящей водоросли ужасно нервировало, и кок понимал, что тот не оставит его в покое, пока не добьется желаемого. В данном случае – пока не озвучит то, что хотел._

_Сгрузив всю посуду в раковину, Санджи еще сильнее нахмурился и повернулся к мечнику, опираясь на края столешницы и тяжело уставясь на единственного, кроме него самого, человека в помещении кухни. Зоро расслабленно сидел за столом, губы его кривила легкая усмешка, а взгляд единственного видимого из-за светлой челки глаза лениво рассматривал повара._

_Под взглядом мечника, зеленоволосый немного стушевался и машинально полез в карман штанов в поисках заветной пачки с сигаретами. Усмешка Маримо стала шире, и он вытащил оную из собственного кармана брюк и, помахав ей перед носом опешившего кока, весело заявил:_

_– Ты не будешь отравлять мое тело этой гадостью, Завитушка! Смирись! Пока Чоппер не придумает, как вернуть нас обратно в наши тела тебе придется забыть о куреве! – после чего мечник сунул пачку обратно, подхватил свои драгоценные катаны в охапку (харамаки сползало с тонкой талии блондина) и ретировался._

_Санджи, не ожидающий такого пинка от судьбы, так и остался стоять посреди кухни, растерянно глядя вслед удаляющейся фигуре. Еще утром повар популярно «растолковал одной тупоголовой водоросли» о том, почему ему не следует в ближайшее время и близко подходить к стеллажу со снарядами, а также все варианты того, что может произойти с ним, в случае нарушения этого правила. А теперь вот голова-трава решил отыграться._

_После того, как первое удивление спало, любитель меллорин засунул руки глубоко в карманы штанов и, ссутулив плечи и бормоча под нос ругательства и проклятия в адрес ненавистного Маримо, развернулся к раковине. Зашумела вода, и жалобно зазвякали обиженные на грубое обращение тарелки и чашки._

_Во время мытья посуды, кок мрачно обдумывал сложившуюся ситуацию в целом, и вынужденное воздержание (от курения, естественно) в частности. По идее это было… Да ладно! Себе-то уж парень мог в этом признаться – это было справедливо. Мечнику тоже было очень сложно обходиться без своих кошмарных железяк, и еще хуже оттого, что он не мог воспользоваться любимыми катанами, даже если мугивары попадут в заварушку. Так что оба парня были лишены своих самых любимых вещей. Все честно!_

_Перспектива, правда, вырисовывалась отнюдь не самая радужная – неизвестно, сколько времени он пробудет в теле тупоголового Маримо, но… Лицо повара исказила настолько зловещая ухмылка, что сторонний наблюдатель остался бы заикой на всю свою жизнь и еще долго бы видел зеленоволосого демона в ночных кошмарах. Но в кухне Санни Го, кроме кока мугивар, по-прежнему никого не было. Тем временем оскал на лице парня превратился в довольную усмешку. Пусть этот ходячий кактус и не надеется так легко отделаться, уж Санджи-то своего не упустит, главное дождаться подходящего момента и выжать из этой ситуации максимум выгоды!_

 

– Принес поесть одной бестолочи, которая даже не может найти камбуз на собственном корабле! – произнес повар и покосился на поднос, оставленный на диванчике в подтверждение своих слов.

Зоро проследил за взглядом Завитушки и, разглядев чай вместо любимого саке, насупился еще больше, но, тем не менее, добрел до диванчика и плюхнулся на него, взяв один онигири с подноса и откусывая сразу половину рисового шарика. Кок, глядя на столь варварское отношение к еде, лишь раздраженно закатил глаза, развернулся и дошагал до люка в полу вороньего гнезда. Услышав тихое «спасибо», зеленоволосый парень удивленно обернулся, но, увидев лишь безразлично глядящего в окно накама, хмыкнул и начал спускаться вниз. Почти скрывшись в люке, кок еще раз окинул печальным, немного задумчивым взглядом мечника и закрыл крышку.


	2. Часть 2. О солнышке и одежде.

Яркое солнышко, словно пытаясь наверстать упущенное, за неделю отсутствия в виду пасмурной погоды, нещадно напекало блондинистую макушку парня, дремавшего на палубе корабля, уверенно рассекающего волны самого опасного океана в мире. Верные катаны были прислонены к борту Санни Го на расстоянии вытянутой руки. И что с того, что мечник не мог ими воспользоваться ни для того, чтобы просто потренироваться, ни для того, чтобы набить кому-нибудь морду. Хотя последнее было невозможно еще и в силу того обстоятельства, что ни один враг не показывался уже несколько дней. С тех самых пор, как мугивары покинули последний населенный остров. 

Сквозь чуткий сон до Зоро долетал смех капитана и канонира, устроивших очередную возню на нижней палубе. Кажется Луффи умело изображал его самого и кока, находившихся не в своих телах. Надо отдать ему должное, копировать интонации в голосе и жесты своих накама паренек мог мастерски. Настолько, что из камбуза на палубу, увидев в окошко иллюминатора это безобразие, выскочил хмурый зеленоволосый парень. 

Любой здравомыслящий человек, только лишь мельком взглянув на лицо взбешенного мечника, постарался бы удрать и больше никогда не показываться ему на глаза, что и попытался сделать Усопп, прячась за спиной капитана. Луффи же никогда не страдал от не вовремя напоминающего о себе инстинкта самосохранения и, улыбаясь во весь рот, развернулся к Санджи, дабы продемонстрировать тому свое умение. 

Через пару минут дверь в камбуз звучно захлопнулась за поваром, заставив дремавшего Зоро поморщиться от чересчур громкого звука. Луффи, щеголяя тремя новыми шишками, на пару с Усоппом, про которого кок также не забыл, поплелись вытаскивать из аквариума пойманных вчера кальмаров, которые вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, срочно понадобились коку для приготовления обеда. 

Где-то внизу, в доках тихо возился киборг, что-то отлаживая, проверяя, совершенствуя защиту Санни. Маленький врач позвякивал склянками в своей каюте, пытаясь разгадать загадку странного фрукта. Девушки тихо совещались, потягивая прохладительные напитки в тени зонтика, установленного около столика, за которым они сидели. Робин держала в руках открытую книгу и что-то говорила, немного нахмурившейся Нами. Кажется, у археолога появилась зацепка. Из камбуза доносился стук что-то нарезающего ножа и бряцание посуды.   
Идиллия была нарушена громким смехом Мугивары и воплем Усоппа, провалившегося в аквариум. 

«Ничему этот идиот не учится», – вяло проплыла мысль в голове мечника. – «Уж сколько раз туда падал, ладно бы действительно поплавать хотел». 

Светловолосый парень смачно зевнул во весь рот, сладко потянулся и встал, разминая немного затекшие от долгого пребывания в одном положении мышцы. Даже не посмотрев в сторону шума – не маленькие, сами справятся – старпом убедился, что любимые катаны на месте и оперся локтями на перила корабля, устремляя взгляд в сторону горизонта.

Легкий ветерок игрался с длинными пшеничными прядками, бросая их в глаза, жмурившегося от яркого солнышка парня, и теребил краешек расстегнутой рубашки. Нагретые доски палубы практически обжигали босые ступни фехтовальщика, но он не обращал на это никакого внимания. Куда больше его волновали узкие черные брюки, они ужасно стесняли движения и тренироваться в них не представлялось возможным. На время тренировок приходилось одевать свои штаны и подвязывать их поясом, что смотрелось весьма комично. Мечник кривовато усмехнулся и погрузился в воспоминания.

 

_Блондин проводил взглядом Чоппера, последним выходившего из мужской спальни, и мрачно покосился на кока. Зеленоволосый парень задумчиво жевал губу, о чем-то напряженно размышляя. Мечник же украдкой рассматривал свое тело, прислонившееся к стене комнаты._

_Зоро никогда не задумывался особо по поводу своей или чьей бы то ни было еще внешности. Не тратил кучу времени на приведение себя в порядок и на походы по магазинам за тряпками, в отличие от Завитушки. Сейчас парня в последнюю очередь волновало то, как он выглядит. Было немного непривычно смотреть на себя со стороны и только. Более того, когда Мишенька заговаривал с кем-то, начинал хмурится или двигаться, то мечник тут же переставал обращать внимание на то, что кок сейчас находится не в своем теле._

_Предмет размышлений старпома тоже, в свою очередь, пришел к каким-то выводам в своих мыслях, потому как он поднялся и подошел к комоду с одеждой, по привычке открывая свой ящик. Парень взял в руки черный пиджак и непонимающе уставился на него. Вытянул вещь перед собой, встряхнул, чертыхнулся и, резко развернувшись, кинул тряпку в лицо Ророноа._

_– Одевайся, глупое Маримо! – с нотками ярости в голосе прошипел зеленоволосый._

_Да, лишиться привычной одежды для всегда выглядящего с иголочки Санджи, было суровым испытанием, но кто, черт возьми, ему сказал, что мечник оденет этот кошмар? Старпом брезгливо стянул с лица пиджак и бросил предмет гардероба обратно в сторону Поварешки._

_– Я это не надену! Даже не надейся, Завитушка! В этом невозможно ни то, что сражаться или тренироваться, но даже и просто ходить!_

_– Тренироваться?! – непривычно грубо пророкотал голос кока, хотя знакомые нотки в нем все-таки проскальзывали. – Ты в своем уме, Маримо? Хотя да, о чем это я? Как может думать человек со мхом на голове вместо волос?_

_Зоро насупился и яростно скрипнул зубами, но не успел и слова вставить в гневную отповедь накама. Кок разошелся не на шутку, наконец-то найдя на ком сорвать свою злость из-за внезапного обмена телами, или душами? Но это уже не суть важно._

_– О каких тренировках сейчас идет речь? Ты в данный момент находишься не в своем ужасном теле с грудой мускулов вместо мозгов! Даже думать не смей о том, чтобы взять моими руками свои зубочистки, или те кошмарные железяки, которые по какой-то нелепой случайности смеют называться гантелями!_

_Можно подумать Зоро собирался! Дурацкая Завитушка! Теперь хотелось начать тренировку да хоть прямо сейчас, лишь бы только досадить этому чертовому любителю меллорин!_

_Парни сверлили друг друга злобными взглядами, как вдруг кок тяжело вздохнул и снова повернулся к комоду. На этот раз, повар открыл шкафчик, принадлежащий Зоро, вытащил широкие черные штаны и белую футболку. Блондин продолжал следить, теперь уже немного недоуменным взглядом, за одевающимся Бровастиком._

_Натянув на себя одежду и не утруждаясь повязыванием черной банданы на левую руку, ровно как и натягиванием, столь любимого мечником, харамаки, зеленоволосый зашнуровал высокие тяжелые сапоги, найденные на полу недалеко от гамака, в котором обычно спал старпом и пошел к выходу из помещения._

_– Можешь взять, что захочешь. Надеюсь только этот кошмар не продлится долго, и ты не успеешь испортишь много моих вещей. – Обернувшись на пороге, равнодушно произнес Санджи в сторону накама и закрыл за собой дверь спальни._

_Зоро недоуменно пожал плечами на странное поведение Завитушки, поднялся с пола, на котором сидел все это время и подошел к комоду._

_Если пиджак можно было и не надевать, то вот с брюками дела обстояли несколько сложнее. Свои штаны были безнадежно велики тощему телу блондина, а брюки при этом ужасно жали. Как только кок их носит? Футболок в шкафу не оказалось вообще. Ладно, рубашку можно и не застегивать. Зоро облачился в одежду Бровастика, задвинул ящик комода и, открыв свой шкафчик, тоскливо покосился на харамаки. Сейчас одевать его было бесполезно – пояс просто на просто свалится с тонкой талии блондина. Парень задвинул ящичек обратно и глянул в сторону, аккуратно поставленных на специальную полку для обуви около комода модельных, ужасно узких даже на вид, туфлей кока._

_«К черту, лучше босиком!» – И, подхватив катаны, бывший охотник на пиратов последним покинул спальню._

 

Снова громко хлопнула дверь кухни, вырывая старпома из мыслей и врезаясь в стену, раздались тяжелые шаги, смачная ругань разъяренного Поварешки, плеск воды и жалобное «Суми-ма-се-ен». Мечник только хмыкнул. Луффи еще повезло, что на крики не прибежала рыжая ведьма, тогда ему досталось бы намного сильнее. 

Раздраженный кок, тем временем, приволок парней на нижнюю палубу, молниеносно открыл люк, ведущий к докам, и пинком помог Усоппу спуститься, после чего так же резво захлопнул дверцу. 

– А ты, - зеленоволосый мрачно вперился взглядом в Мугивару. – Иди… иди и высматривай новый остров! И чтобы до обеда я тебя не слышал!

– Обед?! А когда обед? Санджи-и-и, жра-а-ать! – кок обреченно хлопнул ладонью по лбу и, развернувшись, отправился на камбуз, бурча себе под нос про «непроходимую тупость некоторых идиотов, с которыми его связала нелегкая».

Ничуть не расстроенный капитан лишь слегка удивленно посмотрел на удаляющуюся широкую спину, скрытую белой тканью футболки, и резво рванул к своему любимому сидению – а вдруг и правда увидит новый остров? Едва вступив на дощатый пол верхней палубы, паренек заметил мечника, стоящего возле перил и сразу же поменял траекторию своего забега. 

– Ой, Зоро-о! – проскулил Луффи, запрыгивая на парапет, опоясывающий Санни. – Чего это Санджи такой злой?

Ророноа покосился на просто светящегося счастьем, несмотря на огромную шишку на голове, капитана. 

– Никотиновая недостаточность? – весело ухмыляясь, предположил блондин, разворачиваясь и прислоняясь к перилам спиной и засовывая руки в карманы узких брюк. 

Луффи комично склонил голову на бок, размышляя над странными словами произнесенными старшим помощником. Решив, что чем бы это ни было, вряд ли это вкусно, судя по тому, каким недовольным был кок, паренек мигом выкинул непонятную фразу из головы. 

– Ой, Зоро, давай поиграем? – сверкая белозубой улыбкой, предложил капитан, на что мечник удивленно приподнял завивающуюся бровь, повернув голову в его сторону.

– Ну, давай же, а то мне так ску-у-учно. Ни одного дозорного гункана поблизости нет, Чоппер постоянно занят, а Усоппа Санджи запер в трюме. Ну, Зо-о-оро! – увлеченно ныл капитан, уже скорее просто для того, чтобы поскулить, а не столько для того, чтобы реально уговорить накама с ним поиграть. 

Ророноа обреченно вздохнул. Когда Луффи впадал в такое состояние, перечить ему было абсолютно бесполезно. Достаточно вспомнить то, как брюнет набирал себе команду или вдохновлялся идеей попасть, скажем, на небесный остров.   
Фехтовальщик отошел от перил, сгреб катаны и, закинув их себе на плечо, развернулся и потопал в сторону лестницы, ведущей на нижнюю палубу, покрытую мягкой зеленой травкой. 

– Зоро? – удивленно поморгал Мугивара. 

– Играем в «Кто первый увидит остров». Ты наблюдаешь с головы Санни, а я из вороньего гнезда, – не поворачивая головы и не останавливаясь, произнес блондин.

– Ура! Мы играем с Зоро! – громко оповестил Луффи свою команду о новой забаве. Мечник лишь тихонько хмыкнул. Он собирался сладко поспать до обеда в тишине и прохладе комнатки, расположившейся поближе к облакам, или же хорошенько потренироваться, пусть даже и без снарядов. Иногда его капитан был настолько наивен, что обвести его вокруг пальца мог даже ребенок. Хотя кому как не старшему помощнику было известно, что все ребячество и дурашливость мигом слетали с паренька в нужный момент и тогда даже черти в аду не смели завидовать его врагам.


	3. Часть 3. О водных процедурах.

Санджи повернул кран, выключая воду в душе, отодвинул занавеску, не глядя, стащил пушистое полотенце с крючка и вылез из ванной. Парень промокнул мягкой тканью воду на лице и принялся ерошить ей короткие волосы, пытаясь их немного подсушить. Чуть повернув голову, повар краем глаза уловил мелькнувшее движение в зеркале. Замерев на мгновение, Санджи выпрямился в полный рост, расправил плечи и шагнул ближе к зеркалу. На него смотрело отражение чуть растерянного, смуглого, хорошо сложенного парня с удивительными ярко-зелеными волосами. 

Невольно повару вспомнилось то злополучное утро, когда он впервые увидел в зеркале отражение маримоголового мечника вместо привычной блондинистой, чуть помятой спросонья, моськи.

 

_Санджи, как и подобает приличному боевому коку, проснулся первым. Он, пытаясь преодолеть сонливость и то и дело слипающиеся глаза, медленно сел в своем гамаке. Просидев в одном положении пару минут и поклевав носом, парень вяло свесил ноги вниз и сполз с немного раскачивающейся постели. Кок всегда издевался над привычкой Маримо спать когда и где угодно и тщательно скрывал от мечника тот интересный факт, что ему самому ранние утренние побудки давались с трудом. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Санджи не добирался до контрастного душа, после которого он был готов свернуть горы и приготовить завтрак на целую ораву прожорливых Луффи._

_Кое-как нащупав ногой ботинки, парень втиснул в них ступни и поплелся к выходу из мужской спальни. Когда повар добрался до ванной, в его мозгу слабо замаячила мыслишка о том, что гамак висел немного выше, чем обычно, да и туфли оказались немного дальше, чем рассчитывалось. Санджи был весьма педантичным молодым человеком и всегда расставлял все вещи на свои места. Хотя на корабле, благодаря вечным играм и проделкам неразлучной троицы, некоторые предметы находились порой в самых неожиданных местах. Так, что мысли были запихнуты куда-то вглубь сознания, как не требующие детального обдумывания и все силы сонного мозга уходили на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок для нового дня._

_Дойдя до раковины в ванной комнате, кок едва мазнул взглядом по стаканчику с зубными щетками, одной рукой сграбастал синюю, а другой свинтил крышечку с подхваченного ранее тюбика зубной пасты. Так же вяло, периодически едва не проваливаясь в сон парень, тем не менее, тщательно вычистил зубы и, закинув предмет гигиены обратно в стаканчик, прополоскал рот. Когда с этим нехитрым действом было покончено, повар набрал полные пригоршни воды и стал умываться. Почувствовав себя намного бодрее, кок стянул с крючка около раковины полотенце, промокнул им лицо и, улыбаясь, поднял голову и взглянул в зеркало._

_– Утречка, Зоро! А ты чего так рано, твоя смена же только после завтрака? – В комнатку заглянул дежуривший этой ночью Усопп. Его вахта еще не закончилась, но, углядев старпома, длинноносый паренек решил, что тот может сменить его чуть раньше, все равно уже не спит._

_Не получив ответа на свой вопрос, канонир еще раз позвал мечника, но тот так и стоял перед зеркалом и шокировано буравил взглядом свое отражение._

_– Ой, Зоро-кун… Ты начинаешь меня пугать, что случилось? – Усопп впервые видел Ророноа таким удивленным или даже… слегка напуганным? Нет! Это слово определенно не подходит к суровому фехтовальщику… но, что, черт возьми, тогда здесь происходит? Решившись, брюнет осторожно подкрался к накама со спины и, ткнув того пальцем в плечо, резво ретировался за дверь. Ничего не произошло…_

_Это чья-то глупая шутка? Нет, он наверняка просто все еще спит. Уверовав на мгновение в эту идею, кок сильно ущипнул себя за руку, и, почувствовав боль, понял, что происходящее реально. Но, черт возьми, как? Еще вечером все было нормально! Кок еще несколько минут оторопело пялился на смуглое тело, зеленые волосы и ужасающий шрам, пересекавший мускулистую грудную клетку, отражавшиеся в зеркале, после чего пулей сорвался с места и вылетел из ванной, сбив по дороге Усоппа, маячившего в дверях, но, даже не заметив этого._

 

Кок весело хмыкнул, вновь вызывая в памяти образ ошарашенного Маримо. На лице непобедимого мечника такое выражение было редкостью, а большинство людей по ту и эту сторону Ред-лайн и вовсе никогда его не видели и никогда не увидят. 

Посерьезнев, зеленоволосый принялся лениво разглядывать свое отражение. Короткий ежик необычного цвета волос. Сейчас они торчали в разные стороны и были немного темнее от воды, но кок знал, что обычно они очень мягкие, а цвет, в зависимости от освещения, может немного изменяться – от яркой холодной зелени, до теплого нежного оттека молодых, только-только начавших распускаться листочков по весне на деревьях. Пронзительные изумруды глаз, в данный момент пытливо рассматривающих их владельца. Санджи вспомнил, какими они могут быть колючими, когда его накама был зол или же наоборот, сколько они могли выражать умиротворенного довольства и даже... нежности? В редкие моменты спокойствия. Выразительные брови, вечно нахмуренные, отчего между ними пролегла достаточно глубокая складка. Волевой подбородок и упрямо сжатая линия рта. Три, мелодично позвякивающие при каждом движении головы, золотые сережки-капельки. Тугие мышцы, переливающиеся при каждом движении под смуглой кожей, покрытой капельками воды. 

Продолжая отстраненно рассматривать «свое» тело, Санджи зарылся рукой в волосы, затем спустился ниже и, проведя дорожку от виска по щеке, прикоснулся к тонким губам. Почти невесомо огладил их и повел линию дальше, вдоль шеи, задерживаясь и тихонько поглаживая ключицы. Рука заскользила еще ниже, даря ласковые почти не осязаемые прикосновения. Пальцы обвели один сосок, после чего сжали его чуть сильнее и двинулись дальше. Неуверенно огладили кубики пресса и начали спускаться ниже. 

Кок почувствовал, как тело начинает недвусмысленно реагировать на такие нехитрые ласки. Одновременно с этим пришло осознание чье именно тело он сейчас ласкает, Санджи будто очнулся от транса. Парень резко втянул носом воздух, отдернул руку и вцепился в края раковины, уставившись в свое отражение. 

Полубезумный взгляд зеленых глаз, тяжелое рваное дыхание, дрожь в руках и во всем теле. Повар вспомнил, при каких еще обстоятельствах он видел Ророноа в таком состоянии. Чертыхнулся и снова полез в душ.

Блондин порой завидовал накама, обладающему невероятным и безумно сексуальным телом. Кидал косые взгляды на тренирующегося или купающегося на очередной стоянке полуобнаженного старпома. Улавливал восхищение в глазах девушек на тесных улочках нового города, украдкой рассматривающих не его, а хмурого мечника. Сам Санджи не был слишком тощим или толстым, да и мускулы у него имелись, не такие рельефные, конечно, но все же… Он был бы совершенно не против, себе-то можно признаться, ловить на себе такие же вожделеющие взгляды со стороны прекрасных меллорин. Но, увы, кок не обладал достаточной силой воли, чтобы отдавать столько времени на тренировки и самосовершенствование.

А вот теперь, нежданно-негаданно, он стал «счастливым» обладателем такого тела, не прилагая к этому ни малейших усилий. Странно, но парень не испытывал по этому поводу того восторга, который должен был бы.

Ежась от ледяной воды, Санджи размышлял о том, что он хочет обладать этим телом, гладить его, ласкать, чувствовать кончиками пальцев бугрящиеся под кожей мускулы, ловить губами дыхание и такие редкие, но от этого еще более желанные и сладкие стоны, срывающиеся с губ. 

Кок понял, что отдал бы многое сейчас только бы оказаться с Зоро в вороньем гнезде и воплотить свои мысли в реальность. Но пока это было не осуществимо. Никто из команды так и не узнал, как вернуть парней в их тела, хотя времени прошло еще и не очень много. 

Санджи повернул кран, выключая воду в душевой и снова хватаясь за полотенце. Мельком глянув на свое отражение, парень печально ему улыбнулся и поспешил одеться в чистую, заранее приготовленную одежду старпома, после чего вышел из помещения, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.


End file.
